Rise of the Heroes: God of Heaven
by LeviAckerman12396
Summary: The third great prophecy has been delivered and it might be the worst one yet. Now the Oracle grants the children of the Big Three a quest which marks the start of the greatest war. Book 1 in Rise of the Heroes
1. Jason I

**JASON**

Jason had had enough.

When he first thought of spending the rest of his life at Camp Half-blood instead of Jupiter he thought he was sure.

Now he wasn't.

Because the Stolls had played a prank on him. Again.

He was covered with paint from head to toe, a husky smell in the air. He watched himself in a mirror and deduced that he looked like an idiot. Clarisse had even been so kind to mention that he portrayed the image of a rainbow. He opened his closet for spare clothes. Capture the flag was an hour later and he didn't want Camp Half-blood laughing at him.

He sighed. The Stolls were okay and there was Will and Nico but he wanted someone else to talk to as his best friend. Other than Piper; girlfriends didn't count. He was missing Frank and Percy. If only Leo was here.

Leo.

Jason was not an emotional person. He never was. But right now he would openly admit how much he missed his best friend.

Leo never showed up.

Everyone was so sure he would pop out of nowhere and will materialize in front of them, with his lopsided grin and twinkle in his eyes. They had waited for him for months. A year had passed in a blink of an eye and everyone had finally gone their own separate ways because that was what Leo would want.

The Hephaestus Cabin still honored him a lot though. Jack had refused to let anyone near Leo's bunk and would clean his belongings and make his bed every day. Even Bunker 9 had become an honorable place for Hephaestus Cabin. Only the best among them would work on the projects left incomplete by Leo.

To tell the truth, Jason was also kind of envious that a lot of people remembered him like that. He wondered after he'll die, would people remember him. Maybe not. He didn't die fighting after all. Maybe-

He stopped himself. No he wanted a normal life. No more wars and no more prophecies.

"Jason? Where are you? We'll be late for Capture the Flag." Piper was right at his Cabin's door.

Oh right. He was changing.

"Coming." He called back.

He and Piper jogged to where Will, Conner and Travis were discussing a strategy. Nico standing nearby displayed an emotion that looked as if he was interested, partially.

"So we are up against Ares, Hephaestus, Athena and Demeter Cabin." Will informed them, quite worried.

"Brains, strength, weapons and freaking magic. We'll be dead in ten minutes flat." Conner cooed.

"At least I'll have a good place in the Underworld." Nico snorted.

"Chill out guys. We have Jason, we have Piper and we have Nico." Jason swore someday he would kill Travis.

"Yeah guys let focus on strategy." Jason intervened.

A couple of minutes later both the teams were present in the pavilion. A blue shimmering flag with a lightning bolt and an eagle in between, on one side; Jason was holding it in his hand, with the Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hermes, Hades and Apollo Cabins behind him. On the other side Clarisse was holding a red glowing banner with a bloody spear and a boar's head with the Ares, Demeter, Athena and Hephaestus Cabin behind her. Chiron walked to the front.

"Ok. Everyone knows the rules. Arm yourselves." And he whistled, indicating the game had begun.

Blue team marched towards the South of the forest. Jason flew like a Superman to the top of a tree which was on the border line while Nico was summoning a whole legion of skeletons. Jason could practically view the whole forest from here. He saw Clarisse and her team making way towards the Blue team.

"Guys they are coming." He yelled. Nico nodded.

"Alright good ghosts. Form a line. And attack." Jason heard him say and suppressed a chuckle. Jason saw them as both Conner and Travis make their way with some other Hermes kids towards the Red flag.

The other fought on land alongside Nico's dead buddies. Piper was charmspeaking the enemy as usual.

"You are a chicken." He heard her say and laughed gleefully trying to imagine what was going down and desperately tried to focus on the task at hand which was blasting the opponent with lightning from above. And Jason was doing pretty good.

In half an hour everyone was down except Clarisse because the Athena Cabin didn't see 'the Jason shooting them with bolts from trees' plan. She was killing the already dead skeleton like a madman. At the exact moment Connor and Travis emerged from behind the trees with a banner in hand, held up high over them shouting with joy. A huge cry of applause rose from the blue team and Jason flew back. He landed near Piper and his girlfriend immediately threw her hands around his neck. Clarisse groaned.

"I can't believe I actually lost to the blonde."

"Ok Jason you are in the air tonight." Will shouted.

"No, no. Nico and umm his legion of 'good ghosts' get the credit." Jason said with a smug.

The procession made its way to the Big table and Chiron distributed their chores to the losing team.

"Yay. No chores for a week." Someone yelled.

Jason saw as Rachel jogged towards him and Piper.

"Congratulation, guys." She beamed at them both.

Jason smiled back.

"Sure, sure. Pipe down brats." Mr. D grunted, holding a wine glass filled with diet coke. He never really understood why it was a diet one. A god wasn't even prone to being fat. He could change his appearance as he wills, right? Leo would have pointed that out.

Stop. He told himself. Stop thinking about Leo.

"Why is he so grumpy?" Pipes whispered against him.

"He is always grumpy."

"I meant more than usual."

"Listen up. I've got an announcement to make. Just moments ago Artemis dropped off her band of thugs at her Cabin. Try to welcome them. And I am going to Olympus. Try not to destroy the Camp while I am gone." And Mr. D walked away, Diet Coke in hands.

Jason was thrilled. Thals was here. Life could not be better. Truly.

Suddenly Rachel stopped in her tracks. Piper who was holding her hand jolted. Alarmed Jason moved towards them when he noticed the green and blue mist that was starting to form around them. Nico who knew what was coming immediately grabbed a chair from a nearby table and pushed it behind Rachel.

She gently let go of Piper's hand and sat down on the chair. Conner, Travis and Katie and even Clarisse reached them their face glazed with curiosity. Rachel's eyes were gleaming and when she spoke everyone knew that it was the spirit of Delphi speaking.

"When the sky god makes his vengeance clear,

The balance remains no longer there.

The Olympian's heroes rise again,

To loose what had been gained in vain."

Jason shuddered for three reasons.

Number 1: The spirit of Delphi was really creepy.

Number 2: He was the son of the sky god and his father was going to claim vengeance.

Number 3: He was one of the Heroes of Olympus and he was mentioned in the prophecy.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she said, a frown on her face.

Nico moved forward to explain that she had just given another great prophecy, probably the worst one yet.

But Jason's world was spinning. Goodbye to a normal life. He sighed.


	2. Thalia I

**THALIA**

Thalia was bored and happy at the same time for the same reason.

There were hardly any monsters that the Hunters of Artemis could find which was a good sign but now they had nothing to do unless you count picnics. Artemis had led them to forests near Camp-Half blood and Thalia was dying to see Piper. Note, Piper.

She and Phobe were sharpening and polishing their bows.

"Thalia, why did you join The Hunters of Artemis?"

This sudden question from Phobe made Thalia stop in her tracks.

"Everyone here was hurt by someone here. A man. That's why we vow to join Lady Artemis. But what about you? Who hurt you?"

"Luke." His name escaped her lips before she could process it.

"Really?" There was a tiny bit of amusement in her voice. "I thought you were umm dead when he turned"

Thalia snorted.

"Phobe I swear if I didn't know you as a girl personally I would definitely say that you talk like a boy."

She sighed.

"To be honest I became one of the Hunters to escape the first great prophecy."

"You do know that Hunter or not you might be included in another prophecy." Phobe looked at her intently.

Thalia had no idea. She did not want to be a part of any prophecy. She was not strong like Percy, Annabeth or her brother. They were heroes. Not her.

"Lieutenant Thalia, Lady Artemis has requested your presence."

She saw Chloe standing in front of her and stood up, giving her bow to Phobe and made her way towards the silver glowing tent in the middle of the fields.

As she entered the tent a small girl faced her.

"Lady Artemis." Thalia bowed.

"Thalia, I'll be quick, I have to go to Olympus now so if you can lead the Hunters to Camp-Half blood for some time, please do."

Thalia nodded.

"Yes Lady Artemis." And exited the tent.

"Hunters, Gather around."

She shouted and everyone was at the tent in a few moments.

"As Lady Artemis is to leave for Olympus, we will temporary go to Camp Half-Blood."

There were groans and cheers alike. Thalia walked towards Phobe and she gave her a smile.

"Eager?"

Thalia viewed her suspiciously. She and Phobe were sharing the same tent and debated that maybe she had said something in her sleep that made Phobe behave in this manner and asking weird questions to be truthful she was having strange dreams.

Once she was standing in a pavilion, soft grass rustling under her bare feet when suddenly everything died. The trees, the shrubs, the grass, even the soil felt drained out of life. As she stepped forward, everything was engulfed by fire and she watched as the fire consumed her friends, Camp Half-blood, Olympus and then the whole world. The fire was about to reach her but someone saved her. It was Luke Castellan.

In another Thalia was in a landscape covered by snow. An avalanche came and buried her under the snow line. She couldn't breathe and her body started getting cold and frozen.

The last one was the shortest and queerest. There was nothing in her dream but a door. Much like the door of Olympus but much grander and felt more powerful. She pushed the door and it opened. She woke up. It was the same every time.

Thalia was sure that the dreams didn't really prove anything as Luke was dead and why was there an alternate dream of fire and ice? But she was still scared. There was some ominous feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Well, she thought. I'll ask Rachel when we arrive at Camp.

The first welcome she and the Hunters got when they arrived at her Pine tree was the loud and obnoxious cheering. The second was Mr. D, who surprisingly, was dressed up properly.

"I was expecting you guys. Try not to stick arrows all around the Camp and Cabin. We had to take care of the whole lot of them." He said grumpy.

"Yes Lord Dionysus." Thalia replied as politely as possible.

"At least you are well mannered." He muttered under his breath.

Thalia and the Hunters made their way towards the Artemis Cabin. She dumped her belongings and marched towards the pavilion where everyone probably was. The cheering she heard was, as she remembered, due to Capture the Flag.

Thalia was halfway to her destination wen the cheering died down and the whole Camp became eerie quiet. Thalia felt as she had entered some soundproof dimension. She picked speed and not long after the crowd came into view.

Rachel was sitting on a chair in the middle while other of her friends; Piper, Jason, Nico, Katie, Connor and Travis and even Clarisse had paled faces as the Kindly Ones had knocked on their doors. What happened was her only thought at the moment.

She broke into a sprint and reached them catching her breath. Piper was the first one to notice her. She smiled nervously at Thalia.

"Long time no seeing." She said bringing out of his daze.

"I think we should tell Chiron about this."

Several other heads nodded in agreement but Thalia saw Jason had not moved from his spot. Piper made a face towards her which meant not now. She wrapped her arms around Jason who looked as if he is about to0 faint. Nico tugged Thalia's shirt and she followed him as they went towards Chiron's office.

"Chiron won't be happy about this." Nico muttered under his breath.

Thalia had a faint guess of what had happened.

"Rachel gave a great prophecy?" Thalia said more like a statement.

Nico nodded.

"And Jason is in it."

A frown made its way to Thalia's face.

"Who else?"

"You'll see."

Nico's eyes flicker to a rusty building in front. Thalia spotted Chiron outside in the garden tending to some of the flowers as he usually did. Apparently he hadn't heard the 'news' yet.

Chiron turned towards them as they reached closer.

"Ah I see you've met. That's great. Now to welcome the Hunters we are having a Chariot race tomorrow. Nico if you could please inform the others."

"I don't know Chiron. After the news I am about to deliver you might want to change the plans." Nico said with a grim voice.

Chiron's smile faltered.

"I am listening." He said sobered.

Nico recited the prophecy again to Thalia and Chiron. After hearing what it said Thalia burst into anger.

"So now dad plans on destroying Olympus. No big deal. He should just strike everyone down with a lightning bolt."

As if on cue a thunder was heard directly on Camp Half-blood.

"Nico gather all the cabin councilor in the Big House. We are having a meeting."

Thalia offered Nico to come with him.

Ten minutes later Rachel, Jason from Zeus, Thalia from Artemis, Clarisse from Ares, Piper from Aphrodite, Katie from Demeter, Jake from Hephaestus, Rebecca the demigod who replaced Annabeth as councilor from Athena, Nico from Hades, Will from Apollo, Pollux from Dionysus and Travis and Connor from Hermes had gathered in the main hall of the Big House.

Thalia had a hard time sitting still and she noticed that Jason was also fidgeting in his seat.

Outside the sky was rumbling and it had started to rain in heavy pours.

Chiron entered the room his brow creased.

"Things are not looking good." He said grimly. "There was an earthquake somewhere in Japan and a cyclone hit Chile. There have also been a lot of odd things through the mist. The gods are fighting on Olympus."

"Why?" Piper was the first to speak.

"I believe they are arguing on the prophecy. On Zeus." Chiron answered.

Thalia's jaw tightened and she felt Jason tensed beside her. Both were trying to keep their faces void of any emotions.

What if Olympus waged a war against Zeus? They won't have to choose sides right?

The first one to go against Zeus will be Poseidon and Hades. She will not go against Percy and Nico just because of a prophecy.

"Maybe if we don't make Zeus angry he wouldn't want revenge from 'Olympians." Nico stated hopefully.

"That's impossible." Clarisse called from her corner mournfully. "My dad will make sure that things do get out of hand. God of war remember?"

"Maybe Athena will make some negotiations between them like last time."

Rebecca said thoughtfully, referring to when the lightning bolt was stolen.

"Hera might stop the situation from getting out of control. After all she is suppose to keep the family together." Rachel mentioned.

"Let's hope so." Chiron sighed.

"We are not choosing any sides." Travis flared up.

Everyone agreed.

"Shouldn't we tell this to Camp Jupiter? You know Percy and others from the prophecy are there." Katie pointed out.

"Let's not tell them until things on Olympus are clear. You can go. Don't tell the others right now. I'll notify you as soon as something happens."

As everyone exited, Thalia grabbed Jason who was about to go.

"Jason." She called.

As he turned the bitterness on his face was clear.

"Hi, Thals." He said slowly.

"It's okay." She said reassuringly. "We'll figure something out."

Another thunder was heard followed by lightening.

"Maybe." He managed a smile at her which looked partially fake as if he was humoring her.

The next moment the barrier faltered like someone or something had entered the Camp.

It was followed by another lightning strike a few meters away from where Thalia and Jason were standing.

In the midst of dust Thalia saw a young figure standing, much like a regular mortal, except it wasn't.

As the dust and the rubble from the strike cleared away the figure became more prominent. It was Zeus, King of the Gods, Lord of Olympus, God of Sky.


	3. Jason II

**Jason**

Great, Jason thought. Just great. There was nothing better than being visited by your father two minutes before he is going to destroy Olympus

Zeus who was busy brushing off all the dust from his clothes had a frown on his face and maybe a little fear.

Beside him Thalia had stiffened her face showed shock which was slowly turning into anger. Before she could run and strike the Lord of the Sky with lightning, which would have hardly done any good, Jason grabbed her firmly and said.

"No Thals."

She glared at him.

"He wouldn't be here if it weren't important." Thalia restrained herself.

The Sky God turned his face towards his two children. He smiled at them nervously.

Jason had seen a lot of weird things in his life but this was out of his imagination. His dad was smiling at him. Something was fishy.

"He looks creepy when he smiles." Thalia whispered from beside him.

"Hi kids."

He had called them kids.

Both Jason and Thalia took a step backwards. Chiron who had clearly felt Zeus presence galloped as fast as he could to the spot where the trio was standing.

"Lord Zeus. What may we do for you?"

"No need Chiron. I just needed to talk to my children for some moment and that Hades kid… What was his name again? Ah yes. Nico di Angelo. If you could tell him to please meet me."

Chiron nodded and gave a slightly worried look to Jason and Thalia and turned his stride towards the Cabins where Nico was supposedly be.

Silence followed.

Jason was unsure what to say while if Thalia spoke he had no doubt only curses would come out.

"Well say something." Zeus said intently.

"What is there to say to you?" Thalia spoke up. "Why are you here anyway?"

Jason was sure Zeus would get angry at Thalia but surprisingly he kept his head low, no emotion of anger on his face.

"Lord Zeus." A certain voice startled him. Nico had appeared two meters away from him. Zeus acknowledged him with a nod.

"The reason I am here is that I need your help." He finally said.

"We are not taking sides." Thalia hissed through her teeth.

"What sides?" Zeus looked dumbfounded.

"You are gonna declare war on Olympus right? Then..."

"Who said that?"

"The Oracle." Nico replied instead of Thalia.

"Drat the Oracle." Zeus said with a frown.

"And no I am not going to declare war. If anyone would do that, its Barnacle Beard and Corpse Breath."

"Why would my dad and Poseidon want to declare war?"

Nico creased his eyebrows.

"Because," Zeus said irritated "They think I'll destroy Olympus."

"Isn't that what the Oracle said?" Jason pointed out.

"Like I said Drat the Oracle. She is Apollo's Oracle. Just as crazy. What exactly did she say?"

"When the sky god makes his vengeance clear…"

Nico repeated the first line.

"Well I haven't said that I'll do anything so it doesn't matter. But the rest of Olympians are at my heels. Even Hera and Athena are suspicious. So much for a peaceful family."

"And you came to ask for help from us?"

Jason was a tiny bit happy that his father needed him.

"Ah yes."

"So why am I here?" Nico said pointedly, seemingly bored.

"Help me convince your father that I am not guilty."

Jason saw that Nico's head was going to shake in disapproval but he stopped after Zeus spoke again.

"Please."

Hearing the King of Gods begging for help, Nico paused as if debating what to do.

Thalia who was astonished moved closer to the trio. "You are the most powerful Olympian. You can probably destroy Olympus. Why don't you do so? It would be easier that proving yourself innocent."

Both Jason and Nico were shocked. Even Zeus was taken aback. It was an honest question. Thalia had a pure curious look.

Zeus sighed.

"See. There is a person who I promised on River Styx that I will not neglect my children anymore."

"What has this gotten to do with anything?" Nico asked irritated.

All three of them knew too which certain someone Zeus was referring to.

"That person probably meant more than that. He saw Olympians were anything but a family. Maybe that's why he asked this instead of immortality. For once I thought of paying heed to his words. You are right, Thalia. I could probably succeed in destroying Olympus, even if alone. But I don't think either you or Jason would want that."

Jason was stunned.

His father was trying, even if little to improve everything. But that doesn't change the prophecy, he thought.

"Fine." Nico said.

"But what are we supposed to do? I mean how can we prove it?"

"Ask the Oracle for a quest?" Thalia offered.

Jason nodded.

"Jason" Zeus called out to him. "There is a time limit."

Jason inwardly groaned. Out of everything he hated those solstice the most.

"I am in a… voluntary exile. My last chance is till the summer solstice when the sun is highest, 15 days from now. I'll be at the Pergamum Library at my alter. That's where the final meeting is."

"Modern day Turkey? Couldn't it be any closer?"

"I am in exile. So no."

Zeus looked at the sky.

"I must go before other Gods get suspicious of me."

And with another bolt he disappeared just as he had appeared.

The trio looked at each other.

"I think I'll go talk to Rachel."

Thalia and Nico both nodded simultaneously.

Jason walked to the Big House with newly found determination. He could stop the war before it starts.

Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair reading a history book. He diverted his attention to Jason as he walked in.

"Chiron" he said calmly. "I need a quest."

Jason knew Chiron was eavesdropping because without asking any further question he said. "Very well.

Leaving Chiron in his seat to continue reading, Jason knocked on Rachel's door. The said girl was also busy reading a book.

"Jason" she smiled at him nervously. "Do you need something?"

"I want a quest. If the Oracle can grant it."

"I knew you would drop by sooner or later."

Jason looked at her puzzled.

"I have been having visions after the Great prophecy." Rachel motioned Jason to sit on her bed.

As he did, she sighed and closed her eyes.

Just like before the room started to fill with green smoke which caused Jason nausea.

Jason saw the chair in front of him stood upright. Jason felt as if the chair spoke to him.

"The children of the eldest three,"

Jason was relieved. At least he won't be going alone.

The round table in the middle reformed itself like Buford.

"Will set the ancient nature free"

That didn't sound bad.

The bed beneath him formed a depression.

"And march towards the broad snowline"

The whole room changed into a freezing wasteland and Jason thought twice before taking the quest.

"To free the father from the shrine."

As Rachel delivered the last line the mist cleared away and the room was back to its original form.

"Rachel I am still unclear where are we supposed to go."

"I am not sure either." Rachel said sheepishly.

"I guess Chiron will know."

When Jason exited Rachel's room both Thalia and Nico were in a conversation with Chiron. Jason narrated the prophecy to them.

"The broad snow line huh?" Chiron voiced his thoughts. "According to the Greek philosophers the sky and earth meet at the poles."

"Which poles?"

"If we are dealing with the sky you should head towards Antarctica. The South Pole."

"And what about the ancient nature?" Jason asked.

"The Pole's entrance is blocked for demigods by Atlanta."

Chiron explained.

"Atlanta, who?" Nico asked while Jason was racking his brain trying to remember all the history classes to find the Atlanta person.

"Daughter of King Iasus, of Greece. She was a former Hunter of Artemis before she broke the oath. Aphrodite changed her into a lion." Thalia elaborated.

"So in conclusion we just have to defeat Atlanta?" Nico spoke.

"Yes, in a foot race."

"A what?" The trio shouted.

"A foot race." Chiron repeated. "For that you need to get three apples from the Garden of Hesperides."

"Great." Jason groaned.

"This prophecy doesn't sound all that bad." Thalia pointed.

"Yeah. And if we fail. It. Will. Be. Bad." Nico added with pure sarcasm which made Jason realize that ever since the last prophecy Nico was trying to be more humorous than he was.

"Well I know what your first stop is going to be." Chiron said it in a grim voice.

"Camp Jupiter, right?" Jason said. "A quest without Percy is not a quest after all."

"He is the one of the children of the eldest three. Which means me, Jason, you and Thalia, Percy and Hazel are taking this quest." Nico counted.

"Oh crap." Jason cried. "Piper is not going to like this."

As he ran to his girlfriend's cabin the first reaction after declaring the news to her was a cushion in his face while he couldn't help but think that he had just imagined the whole day.

() () () () () () () () () ()

 **RFFs. : )**


	4. Percy I

**Percy**

Percy was happy. Why shouldn't he be?

The weather was great. He had not encountered a monster for three days now. He was going on a vacation with his mom and step dad in two days. And he was currently on a long awaited date with Annabeth who was sitting in a Ferris wheel in front of him in an amusement park.

Until Nico shadow travelled along with Jason and Thalia, delivering two prophecies and the current situation of Gods fighting Olympus.

The first thing he did was to ring up home and told his parents to minus a train ticket to California as he would be busy saving Olympus. The second was to fight others on who is going to tell Camp Jupiter about the prophecy. In the end Annabeth recounted everything to Reyna, Frank and Hazel in the council room.

"Let me get this straight. Go to Garden of Hesperides, check. Kill Ladon, check. Collect Golden apples, check. Cross the Antarctic Ocean, check. Defeat Atlanta and reach the horizon with no idea what's waiting there and prove Zeus innocent, check. Make it before Summer solstice in 15 days, check. Did I get everything right?"

Reyna asked in the most sarcastic way she could manage being Reyna. Percy could do nothing more than nod.

Reyna looked worried at Nico but quickly caught herself back into the strict façade. Percy couldn't help but notice that Reyna had somewhat melted towards Nico. And he was happy. Happy for both of them.

"What I don't like is that I am not going with Percy." From beside Percy, Annabeth huffed.

"Piper was acting the same way." Jason waved carefree. Percy snickered, agreeing.

"At least Frank is not going to get that dramatic." Hazel said amused.

"Come back without a scratch and we'll think about it." He smiled back.

"I'll take care of Camp Jupiter, Percy. Go quick." Reyna was all business-like.

"Actually Reyna." Thalia interrupted. "Chiron wanted you, Frank and Annabeth at Camp-Half Blood as soon as possible. Probably as you guys are related to the prophecy and you know for camp representation."

Frank just nodded at the statement. "Very well. I'll just get Dakota to supervise the Camp." Reyna stood up and exited the room.

"So." Percy rubbed his hands together. "How are we going? I don't want to shadow travel. No offense Nico."

"Of course not." Thalia scoffed at him. "Here." She took out some tickets from her pocket.

"Chiron gave these to us." Percy took one look at the tickets and jumped in sheer horror.

"Guys." He said. "This is not funny."

"Sure it is." Jason said amused. "You are Percy Jackson. The greatest hero of 21st century or maybe ever lived as a matter of fact. A little flight won't hurt."

"Zeus is gonna blast me off the sky."

"You are helping him Seaweed Brain. Of course he won't." Annabeth told him reassuringly.

"I would have preferred shadow travelling now."

Above, somewhere distant thunder could be heard.

"I think dad strictly means to accept his ah 'generous' offer." Jason concluded. "You did fly on Argo 2, didn't you?"

"It was Festeus. Not Zeus fuelled plane. Not to mention Leo was in control." Percy's mouth snapped shut.

Awkward silence engulfed them.

"So when do we start?" Percy asked finally, sighing in defeat, hoping that he wouldn't be blown up to bits before they reach Libya.

"Right now. Actually get packing. The plane flies at six." Nico threw a ticket at him. Percy caught it and looked at his watch. It was half past 4.

"Right." Percy said and exited.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Percy did not want to go to the Garden of Hesperides again. First time had been enough trauma.

Bianca Di Anglo. Zoe Nightshade.

Annabeth knew. Right after the meeting ended she tried to comfort him. But Percy was sceptical. His only relief was that the prophecy hadn't mentioned someone dying on this quest which he also wasn't sure seeing that a Son of Poseidon was taking a flight, this time without the most powerful weapon on Earth in his hands.

'Oh well' he thought. 'At least I won't die inside Cerberus's stomach.'

() () () () () () () () () ()

They were jinxed.

Percy was sure of the fact.

They met a hoard of Kalamposai throughout their journey to the airport.

They just had to attack their bus.

Percy uncapped Riptide and slashed two simultaneously. Next to him Thalia readied her bow.

"We don't have time for this." Jason yelled from his place, where he was half standing on the back seat. He was about to blast them with lightning when Nico grabbed his hand.

He shook his head.

"You'll destroy the bus."

"You guys might want to hurry up back there. There's a limit to how much the mist can conceal." Hazel voice rang out from the front of the bus.

One look from Percy at the front revealed the people were looking at them funnily.

"Umm… Hazel what exactly are they seeing?" He asked pausing.

"Oh nothing much." She chimed. "Just you, Jason and Nico fighting to win over the Kalamposai's eternal love."

All three mentioned demigods gave Hazel a blank stare while Thalia snickered.

"I am so going to pinpoint them." Jason said twitching his eyebrows his hands alight with lightening.

Nevertheless Percy just had to slam into Jason, Jason just had to loose balance, the electricity just had to strike the engine and the bus had to go down in flames.

With their lucks it was unavoidable or that was the explanation Percy's mind gave to him.

"Guys if we don't make it to the airport in ten minutes we are so going to miss the plane." Hazel said warningly while Nico and Thalia were busy scolding Jason with "You just _had_ to do it."

"We could always ride the Chariot of Hooligans." Nico offered.

"Chariot of Hooligans?" Percy asked. "Is it like The Chariot of Damnation?"

"Kind of. Except it works in the Underworld."

At the others questioning glance he added.

"New service."

"But still Chariot of _Hooligans?"_ Thalia scoffed.

"Persephone named it."

"Figures." Percy shrugged.

"It's a little bumpy. But we'll get there in a few second." Nico said. He clapped his hands thrice and an actual Chariot with a ghost holding the reins appeared.

"Why are all my drivers so weird?" Percy asked to no one in particular.

"Get on." Thalia ushered.

So Percy crossed his hands, prayed to the Fates (Gods really didn't listen) and got on.

() () () () () () () () () ()

 **Review. Plz :)**


End file.
